


Stormy Nights; Sunkissed Days

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Series: Graveers [5]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Chase made Blaine take in a kid, M/M, Zombie Children, some smut, third in a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: The day of Angus' execution is the start of a new chapter in Blaine's life. He has a loving relationship with Chase Graves and a family with the two girls they took in after their house was torched by Dead Enders. But with all the oposition from the Dead Enders an the US Government can they keep the Zombie population of New Seattle fed while enjoying their first Christmas and New Year together?This is the fifth installment in the Graveers series, I would reccomend reading those before this one
Relationships: Blaine DeBeers/Chase Graves
Series: Graveers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1024350
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. When God Executes a Zombie, He Opens a Window

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone  
> I started writing this right after Weathering the Storm, but got hit with a huge dose of Writer's Block around Chapter 3. During lockdown I've had the time to rewatch from start to finish and inspiration struck. I hope you enjoy it

Blaine woke alone on a misty Thursday in early December. He’d set his alarm later than usual because for once he had no morning appointments at any of his businesses. He’d purposely cleared his morning so he could be there, in the Town Square, to watch his father’s execution. It wasn’t for any joy that he was doing this, more he felt if he saw it, then he would believe it and stop worrying his father would come back once more. It was a few months since his father’s minions had tried to break out of the wall and since Chase had intervened at Ms Moore’s execution. In this time the human-zombie relations had improved, but there was still resistance, both from the Dead-Enders and small pods of Brother Love supporters. Chase had taken the girls to school and to prepare his soldiers, they were putting on extra security to hold back any remaining followers of Brother Love.

Blaine drove into the city centre, parking as near as he could before wading through the crowds of people who were waiting for the execution. Around him, people were shouting at the platform, being held back by armed soldiers. He found a space to stand and stood with his phone. Chase said he would text him before it started. Blaine was worried about Chase; Brother Love’s followers were notorious for their violence over the past months and he had been growing tense in the week leading up to the execution. Both were keeping it from the girls, however. It had taken a while for them to recover from their kidnapping and at times they were still jumpy.

  
Blaine’s eyes scanned the surrounding area, spotting the Fillmore-Graves soldiers in and out of uniform, and on the roofs of buildings. One such was Major who had Don-E with him. Don-E was on assassin brain, Blaine told him to take it as he didn’t feel it would be a good idea serving it at Romero’s or The Scratching Post. Blaine’s phone vibrated in his gloved fingers as several Fillmore-Graves vans showed up at the scene. The soldiers made a path for the prisoner to be escorted to the platform, Chase following. Chase read the official document with the charges laid out for all to hear into the microphone, though it went mostly drowned out by the crowds.

  
Blaine watched his father, he was pale, probably not fully thawed out due to the cold weather. He also looked afraid. Blaine had never seen his father look like this, it was unnerving.

  
Chase finished reading and nodded for his men to strap Brother Love into the guillotine. The world seemed to slow, from his angle all Blaine saw was one of Major’s team – the young girl if he wasn’t mistaken – push Chase to the ground as he signalled Lambert, the inspector, to release the anvil. Then there were two gunshots and the crowd parted around a dead zombie with a kill shot through his head. Blaine was pushed to the front as people around him panicked. He recognised the kid, it was the one who had lead him through the church all those months ago. He had been well and truly under his father’s control. Now he had died for him. He looked for Chase, who was shaking the girl’s hand, most-likely thanking her. He began issuing orders to his officers and into a radio to the ones stationed elsewhere. Briefly they locked eyes as Chase came from the platform to investigate the young zombie himself. He nodded to Blaine that he was fine and continued his work, ordering for the area to be cleared.

  
Blaine took off, though he didn’t very much feel like it, he did have some appointments that day.

Taking a moment in his car, Blaine took some deep breaths, calming himself. Climbing out he pulled his jacket tighter to him and walked into the City Hall. He was directed straight where he needed to be, Peyton Charles’ office. “Sorry I’m a little late,” he bid her, removing his coat and gloves.

  
“Given the circumstances, it’s more than forgivable,” she told him closing a file in front of her. “How are you?”

  
“I’ll let you know when I figure that out, where do we stand on proceedings?”

  
“I found a judge, known for being very progressive, he’s a zombie and he said he’s willing to hear your adoption case,” Peyton told him. “Have you spoken to Marlee yet?”

  
“I’m going to this weekend, it’s bonding weekend, me and Chase spend one weekend a month with the girl we took in. I’m gonna talk to her then.” Peyton nodded.

  
“How is she?”

  
“She’s brilliant,” he smiled and she once again saw genuine adoration in Blaine. “She’s just brought out this whole other side of me. A side I thought was lost. She, Chase and Kenzie, for that fact. How about you? Chief of Staff, that’s pretty big.”

“It’s weird, I never thought this would happen like this, and yet, here I am. Shall we?” She asked, reaching for a new file.

  
“Let’s.”

  
“There’s one more thing,” Peyton said, as Blaine was pulling his jacket on, preparing to leave. “Abandoned or not, we legally have to ask permission from her original parents for the adoption to go ahead. If paperwork had been filed when it originally happened, we wouldn’t have a problem, but because nothing happened, we have to contact them,” Peyton explained. Blaine paused, he hadn’t thought about Marlee’s moms and he had no idea who or where they were. “I’m sorry, I tried to find a way around it, but our judge insisted we try and find them. If we can’t, he’ll wave it, but we need proof that we tried.”

  
Blaine nodded, “I can run it by her teacher, she’s likely the only person who would have such information,” he explained.

  
“I understand it’s difficult, and I’m happy to do the investigating, on your behalf as a lawyer.”

  
“Thank you,” he said softly and told her what time school let out before they completed their meeting.

Blaine pulled up outside Fillmore-Graves to pick the girls up from school later that afternoon and drove them to the Post where Tanner was waiting for them. Through the summer they had practically taken over stocking the fridges so now, with Blaine’s permission, he left the job for them to do after school. Don-E was in his office, waiting for him, sucking a brain tube. “Anything to report on this morning?” Blaine asked, walking passed him to his desk. “What’s with the tube?”

  
“I took down the kid, turns out this assassin had a huge guilt complex, I can’t take the guilt anymore,” Don-E told him.

  
“Guilty assassin, there’s something you don’t see every day,” Blaine noted.

  
“You alright?”

“As yet undecided. Still on for tonight?”

“You know it,” Don-E nodded, already feeling more like himself. He’d agreed to look after the girls the night of the execution as Blaine and Chase were unsure how they would both be in the aftermath.

“Their bags are in the car,” Blaine told him, tossing his keys over the desk, “and you’ll need their car seats.”

“On it,” Don-E drained his tube and left to move things into his car. Blaine got to work, he didn’t have much to do as he’d worked late all the previous week in stress-induced-insomnia. Closing the files on his computer Blaine leaned back in his chair, sighing and rubbing his eyes. Venturing out into the club, Blaine saw the girls starting their homework, sitting at the bar, quizzing Tanner with their math.

“Girls, I gotta run to Romero’s, you are staying at Don-E’s tonight, OK? Sleepover. Be good and I’ll see you tomorrow at pick-up.” He hugged each of them and kissed their foreheads, fastening his jacket. At Romero’s he met his brain dealer and flipped through the catalogue, selecting brains to serve over the next week.

Arriving home just after six, Blaine deflated into the couch, raking his fingers through his hair. He was emotionally exhausted. Chase arrived shortly afterwards with Chinese take-out in a bag, he looked as tired as Blaine. Setting it on the coffee table, he pulled Blaine to him, kissed his temple and laid them down. Blaine relaxed against Chase, who traced patterns through his shirt. They didn’t speak, they didn’t need to, they just needed each other. Once content they sat and began to eat.

Blaine put their left-overs in the fridge while Chase drew a bath. Blaine sank into the water and leaned back against Chase who began massaging his shoulders. Quickly, soothed by the water and Chase’s hands Blaine began to drift. They drained the water, dried and dressed for bed. Blaine pulled Chase against him, pressing his lips to his neck. “I love you,” he whispered softly.

“I love you too,” Chase replied, but Blaine was already out-cold.

Chase woke to a finger trailing over his side, under his t-shirt. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking into Blaine’s, pressing his lips up to his partner. Blaine’s hand slipped around to Chase’s back, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together. Chase moaned, feeling Blaine’s half hard cock press against him. They shed their clothes, barely breaking apart, Blaine reaching for the lube on the bedside table. Wrapping Chase’s leg around him, he started to open Chase up, listening to the noises he was making as he worked. By the time he had three fingers inside Chase, he was a writhing mess, begging for more. Flipping them, so Chase was on his back, Blaine applied lube to his cock and lined it up with Chase’s entrance.

Leaning over Chase he pressed their lips together as he pushed inside, not resting until he was fully sheathed inside of Chase. Chase moaned into his mouth as Blaine started to move, thrusting with urgency, wrapping his lube-covered hand around Chase’s cock he stroked in time with his thrusts. Chase lifted his hips in time with Blaine’s thrusts, he could feel his approaching release and was eager to get there. Wrapping his legs around Blaine he pulled him deeper, the change in angle driving Blaine towards his prostate. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned, “Blaine,” he breathed, “I’m close.” Blaine didn’t reply, just thrust harder and doubled his efforts on Chase’s cock, pulling him over the edge, his cum splattering his chest. Blaine continued thrusting into Chase, cumming inside him soon after.

Chase brushed Blaine’s sweat slick hair from his forehead, pulling his face down to his, kissing him. Chase groaned against his lips as Blaine’s cock slipped out of him. They shared a shower before getting ready for their days.

Friday afternoon the girls were met with boxes in the lounge when they arrived home from the bar. Chase announced they were overdue on their Christmas decorating. Blaine had already erected the tree that morning after Chase took them to school. What remained was the decorating. Blaine set a Christmas music playlist going on the speaker system and they set about decorating the house. They finished the evening with brain-stuffed jalapeno poppers, crispy fries and a Christmas movie, How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

Saturday was bonding day and Blaine decided to start it out at a toy store so Marlee could choose something to give to Kenzie for Christmas. She knew exactly what she wanted to get her, a Minecraft toy figure set. She had some, but she was missing some also. She chose a creeper set, ocelots and the farm set. They hid them in the trunk of the car, in a bag and started their day together. Their first stop was to a nail salon where Blaine knew the owner. Since becoming a zombie Blaine took immaculate care of his nails, so while his were being taken care of, Marlee could get hers painted and trimmed properly. At Marlee’s insistence he allowed a clear coat to be applied to his nails, so they were shiny like hers. For lunch Marlee asked if they could make something together, so they went home to use their kitchen. Their final activity for the day was time in the arcade together. Blaine V Marlee in a battle for the tickets. Marlee won, if only for her triumph on the Crossy-Road machine. She decided not to spend her tickets and save them until another time when she had enough for the thing she wanted.

“When we get home, we need to talk about something, OK? Don’t look so worried,” he teased her, “you’re not in trouble.” He pulled into the garage and took the child-lock off the back doors. “Put your stuff upstairs then come to my office.” He told her, taking some of the other bags from the trunk.

  
“OK.” Marlee ran ahead of him, stomping left over snow from her boots before leaving the garage. Blaine hid the Christmas gifts he’d picked up and turned up the electric fire in his office to help warm it. Marlee peered around the door, she hadn’t been in here much since they had moved in.

  
“Come in sweetie,” he called from the couch. Marlee walked over and he pulled her hand to sit her in front of him on the coffee table. “So, I’ve been thinking, for a while now, about me becoming your daddy for real.”

  
“But you are my daddy.” She said, frowning.

“I know, but, not officially. And, I’d like to make it official, only, of course, if you want to. You’re seven, so your opinion matters. You don’t have to answer right away, if you want time to think about it.”

“I don’t need to think about it,” she said. “I want you to be my daddy for real,” Marlee grinned and wrapped her arms around Blaine’s neck.

Blaine hugged her tightly. He pulled her back and she perched back on the coffee table. “Now it won’t be quick, these things can take a long time, but how about we start Monday? We can go see my friend who’s looking into it and get things rolling.”

  
“What about school?”

  
“I’ll drop you off afterwards and talk to your teacher, don’t worry about it, OK?” Marlee nodded and hugged him again. Blaine smiled as he heard the door open and Chase instructing Kenzie to go warm-up. “Why don’t you go see what Kenzie got up to today?” Marlee nodded and sprinted off, following Kenzie upstairs. After a moment Blaine followed to meet Chase.

“Hey,” they greeted with a kiss, “what did she decide?” Blaine asked.

“We started with a movie, lunch at a diner and then we’ve been ice-skating in the park.”

  
“Chase fell more than me!” Kenzie called from the top of the stairs and Blaine smirked as Chase nodded the affirmative.

  
“Go warm up.” The girls giggled from the top of the stairs and their footsteps scampered away.

  
“How many times?” Blaine asked.

  
“Several-”

  
“12.” Kenzie said coming down the stairs in fluffy pjs and fluffy slippers, Marlee followed, dressed the same.

  
“12?” Blaine smirked.

“She counted. Want a hand with dinner?”

  
“I’ll be right in, I told Marlee I’d set up the iPad so it can go on the big screen.” Blaine kissed his cheek and picked up the iPad from the coffee table to set up the screen share for the girls. When he joined Chase in the kitchen he was rubbing his lower back. “Little sore?”

  
“A little, what’re we making?”

  
“I was just going to call that Thai place the girls liked. I’ll call them for delivery at 7. Why don’t you go lie down and I’ll follow you up?” Chase nodded, kissed Blaine’s cheek and headed upstairs. Blaine called for their take-out and followed him upstairs. Chase had removed his shirt and was standing in the mirror, checking his side, presumably for bruises. He laid a towel on the bed, walking up behind him, Blaine pressed his front to Chase’s cold back. “Go lie down,” he murmured into his ear. Blaine disappeared into their bathroom, returning with some massage oil. Straddling Chase’s ass, Blaine warmed the oil on his hands. Starting at Chase’s shoulders Blaine began massaging Chase’s back, working his fingers through the stiff tissue. Judging by the noises tumbling from Chase’s lips, he was doing a good job. The noises, were going straight to Blaine’s cock, twitching in his jeans. He rocked his hips against Chase’s ass, making him moan more.

“Fuck,” Blaine swore as his phone rang. Chase picked it up from the side of the towel as Blaine’s hands were covered in oil. “Thank you.” He hung up, “5 minutes out.” Blaine sighed, climbing off Chase.

“Thank you, baby,” Chase said softly, before heading for a shower. Blaine washed his hands and took his phone downstairs to wait for their food. He tipped the driver and returned to the kitchen with it as Chase descended the stairs, hair dripping onto his shoulders. Chase pulled the hot sauce from a cupboard, “we need to get more of this, we’re down to our last bottle,” he noted aloud.

  
“I’ll put an order in after dinner,” Blaine nodded, “girls, food!” The two girls raced into the kitchen, Marlee put out place mats while Kenzie did knives and forks, before taking their seats at the table.


	2. Starting the Ball Rolling

Monday morning, Chase took Kenzie to school, leaving Marlee with Blaine. At precisely 9am she skipped beside him, holding his hand, into City Hall. “Can I knock?” She asked as they reached Peyton’s office.

“Be my guest,” Marlee smiled and knocked on the closed door. When Peyton called out, Blaine opened the door. “Morning, Marlee, this is Ms Peyton Charles, Peyton, this is Marlee,” he introduced them. Peyton watched as Blaine, removed the coat of an almost 4-foot-tall girl and lifted her into his arms. She smiled and greeted her, shaking her outstretched hand.

“Hi Marlee, nice to meet you, your…” She paused and looked at Blaine who mouthed ‘daddy’ at her, “your daddy has told me all about you.”

“He has?”

“He sure has, like your favourite animal being a penguin, your favourite colour is turquoise, and you make a mean batch of hot sauce and cherry cookies.” Marlee smiled shyly and giggled, biting her lip. Blaine set her down and they moved over to the couch seating area of her office to talk. Peyton asked questions to Marlee and ticked off a form. “Brilliant, now, I’m afraid I need to talk to Marlee alone, if that’s OK with you?” She asked Marlee. Marlee nodded, Blaine had briefed her with what Peyton had told him, she needed to be spoken to alone so she had a chance to be honest about what she really wanted. Marlee nodded and they watched Blaine leave. “OK, so the first and only uncomfortable question is do you really, 100% want to be adopted by that man?” Peyton read.

Marlee answered without hesitation, “yes,” she announced, nodding and swinging her legs. Peyton smiled and wrote down the answer.

“Brilliant,” Peyton replied, smiling. “So, can you tell me what you like about living with him?” Peyton continued asking her questions.

“It’s good, he takes care of me, teaches me things, reads me bedtime stories and he takes me to the zoo so I can see Kuru.”

“And who’s that?”

“The penguin Don-E adopted for me for my birthday.”

“That sounds wonderful. Anything else?”

“He helps me with my homework, and he’s teaching me how to cook. I’m not very good right now, but I’m getting better!” Marlee announced proudly.

“Brilliant.” Peyton continued her questions and Marlee answered them happily. “Thank you Marlee, you’ve been very helpful today, why don’t you go and tell your daddy he can come back in?”

“OK,” Marlee grinned, running to the office door and opening it, “daddy, you’re allowed back inside,” she told him. They re-joined Peyton on the couch, Marlee climbing onto Blaine’s knees.

“Alright, I have everything I need, I’ll get this to the judge and we’ll see what he thinks,” Peyton told them, “but I have a very good feeling about it.”

“Thank you,” Blaine said softly to Peyton as he hugged Marlee.

“I’ll let you know the moment I hear it, alright?”

“Thank you,” he nodded again, “come on, let’s get you to school. Say goodbye,” he said, standing and holding out her coat.

“Goodbye Miss Charles, thank you for helping him be my daddy for real,” Marlee said happily.

“Goodbye Marlee and you are most welcome,” Peyton replied smiling. “Goodbye Blaine.”

“Goodbye.” Blaine dropped Marlee off at Fillmore-Graves, walking her to the classroom. He continued upstairs to Chase’s office, knowing his schedule was free.

“How’d it go?” Chase asked as Blaine took a seat across from him.

“Peyton said it’s good, she’s taking it to a judge for preliminary approval. But she said it’s promising.”

“That’s great, how’s Marlee?”

“She’s pretty excited.”

“Good,” Chase smiled and logged out of his computer, “I need to talk to you about something, not related to… Us.”

“Alright,” Blaine sat up straighter in his chair, “are we talking business?”

“We are,” Chase confirmed. “However, what we speak about can’t leave this room. Not even Don-E.”

“Understood.”

“As you know, I’ve been resisting taking you up on your offer to help with the brain supply, but as America becomes more resistant to sending us the brains since the break-out attempt, I need back-ups in place, I can’t let zombies starve but I can’t let it become a free-for-all either. If it comes to it, can we rely on your overseas contacts to supply us with the brains we need?”

“I’ll make sure of it,” Blaine assured him, “I’m confident we could, however, I will be checking in with my contacts. On a scale, how imminent could it be?”

“Washington could give the order any time and we wouldn’t know until the delivery failed to show.” Blaine contemplated.

“I’ll get right on it,” he promised.

“I’m sorry to have to ask-”

“Don’t be ridiculous Chase, this is our survival, never be sorry where that’s concerned.” Blaine reached across the desk to cover Chase’s hand with his own.

“Thank you,” Chase whispered as Blaine squeezed his hand gently.

Blaine’s phone vibrated in his pocket, “I gotta run,” he said reading his messages, “I’ll be late, Baracus has a private function at Romero’s tonight. You gonna be alright?”

“We’ll be fine, see you later.”

“Oh, I meant to tell you last night, I’m not entirely sure why, but for some reason stories with goblins have started freaking Marlee out.”

“No goblins, see you tonight,” Chase noted, “so does that mean no David Bowie anymore?” Blaine rolled his eyes and pecked Chase’s lips. Bowie’s music had its own playlist on Blaine’s computer that he played through the speakers while he cooked. Chase, while he appreciated the music and talent, liked more variety in his playlists.

“Never,” Blaine teased, pecked his lips once more and left the office, heading to Romero’s to help his staff prepare for the Mayor’s Christmas party.

Chase finished his work early to take the girls home at their normal time, stopping by the Scratching Post so they could help Tanner with the fridges. “Thank you, ladies, excellent work as always,” he told them, fist bumping the pair. “See you tomorrow.” Chase drove them home and made Peanut Butter and Brain sandwiches while the girls started their homework. Tonight it was reading, they had to read for 15 minutes and he had to sign a diary to let their teacher know they had done it. They filled in the information about their books and started. He let them eat before they moved to the couch. He listened to Kenzie read aloud first, as usual she read confidently. As he signed her diary he encouraged Marlee to start. She read hesitantly and shyly, stammering and tripping over her words.

“Kenzie, why don’t you run on upstairs,” he said, fearing a larger audience was making her nervous. “OK, let’s take this slowly, alright?” Marlee nodded, took a breath and started again. It was better, but she was still struggling. “OK sweetie, you can stop now,” he said as they reached the end of that part of the story, “how long have you been on this book?” He asked, it looked familiar, like something Kenzie had read before.

“Start of November,” she said quietly, “I’m not the bestest reader in the class.”

“Well that’s OK, we don’t want you to be the best, just to do _your_ best, alright?” Marlee nodded, “head upstairs.” He said, placing his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Chase cleared away their snacks and went up to his own office to check his emails. Leaving the door open, so he could hear the girls he scrolled through his emails absently. Hearing knocking, he looked up.

“Chase, can we take White Fang and play in the snow?” Kenzie asked.

“Let’s check how deep it is,” he replied, pushing himself out of his chair. Pushing his feet into his boots he took a broom from the pantry on the way out of the house and stuck the handle straight up in the snow. “Looks good to me,” he said, satisfied it was shallower than the night before. “Wrap up warm,” he instructed and the two girls ran happily through the house. He too dressed for the snow. Over the next hour while it grew dark around them, they built snowmen and threw snowballs.

Chase made them go inside before it got too dark, running a deep bath, he told them to put on swimsuits and get in together as he couldn’t supervise both of them in two bathrooms. Making sure they were warmed-through he instructed them to wear their fluffy pjs and pick a movie while he showered and made dinner. He made fried chicken, cooking from a frozen box in the freezer, Blaine would normally cook from scratch, but Chase had proven it wasn’t his strong-suit. Preparing a hot-sauce dip he took the cooked food out on a tray, setting it in front of the tv and the girls. “What’re we watching?”

“Bee Movie,” Marlee told him taking a piece of chicken. Sitting between them he watched and laughed along with the movie. Once it was over, he told them to choose a bedtime story between them for him to read. He followed them up to the playroom to read to them on the couch in there. He read until they were both asleep against his sides, carefully carrying them both to their beds and tucking them in.

White Fang followed him back down the stairs, where Chase put the News on the TV. White Fang curled up against his leg as Chase scratched him behind his ears. After the News he retired to his room where he started wrapping Christmas presents. He wrapped his to Blaine first, so he couldn’t see them by accident, then he started wrapping for the girls. Gifts wrapped he changed for bed and turned in. 

Blaine let himself into the quiet house, White Fang jumping up against his leg when he recognized his scent. “Hey buddy,” he greeted the dog, kneeling to stroke him as he pulled off his gloves. Hanging up his coat, he kicked off his boots, rubbing his hands to warm them. It had started snowing again on his drive home. Changing as quietly as he could, Blaine climbed into bed behind Chase, who rolled to face him.

“How’d it go?”

“Long and boring,” Blaine replied, “would’ve much rather been here with you and the girls. Everything alright here?”

“Yeah, we were fine, played in the snow for an hour then watched a movie with dinner. Don’t panic, they’re saving the Christmas movies for when we’re all together.” Blaine rolled his eyes. He was never able to watch Christmas movies as a kid, after his mother passed. His father had forbidden them and his nanny loved to join in with this rule. When his father sent him to college he watched as many as he could get his hands on, his first Christmas. In short, he loved Christmas movies.

“Well I’ll be sure to thank them,” he replied softly. Blaine smiled, brushing his fingers over Chase’s side.

“Your hands are freezing.” Chase shuddered, pulling Blaine hands between his to warm them.

“It started snowing again. Coming down pretty heavy-”

“Daddy?” Marlee knocked and pushed the door open a fraction, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Chase and Blaine sat up in bed.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Blaine asked, beckoning her over while Chase turned on his bedside lamp.

“I had a bad dream,” Marlee mumbled, climbing onto the bed. “Can I please have some warm milk?”

“You certainly can,” Blaine said, climbing out of bed and lifting her into his arms.

“Your hands are cold,” Marlee shivered as his fingers brushed hair from her face.

“All the more reason for warm milk,” he exclaimed, turning to Chase. “Wanna join us?”

“For warm milk? Always.” Chase replied.

Chase sprinkled chilli powder into the milk before heating it up and pouring it into cups. “Was it the bad man again?” Blaine asked softly as Chase prepared the milk. Marlee nodded, hiding her face in his shirt. Marlee was still having nightmares about her kidnapping experience. Kenzie got them too, but far less often.

“It’s OK baby, he’s gone for good, he’s never coming back.” Blaine soothed her while Chase brought over their drinks. They bumped drinking cups and sipped their milk.

“Thank you, Chase,” Marlee said sipping her drink.

“It’s OK sweetie.” As they drank their milk Blaine felt Marlee grow heavy with sleep. Taking the cup from between her fingers he set the empty container on the table.

“I’m gonna take her back up,” he told Chase softly. “Be right back.” Blaine tucked Marlee into bed and gave her a goodnight kiss, returning to help Chase wash up. When he returned Chase was setting things to dry.

“Let’s leave them to dry,” Chase said, drying his hands on a towel, “and go back to bed.” Walking over to Blaine he cupped his face between his hands, bringing their lips together. Blaine kissed him back, hands resting at Chase’s sides. Taking Blaine’s hand Chase lead them back to their room, White Fang following at their heels.

The four of them spent Christmas Eve together. Chase made breakfast, as Blaine had been working late. Leaving the girls to eat he took Blaine breakfast in bed, waving a fried slice of brain under his nose. “Morning,” Chase whispered. Blaine’s eyes opened, he moaned as he tasted the brains.

“Morning,” Blaine mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Chase lounged on top of the covers, tray of brains between them, sharing their breakfast. Blaine set the empty plate on the bedside table, crawling over to Chase and kissing him. Chase responded by pushing Blaine’s t-shirt up, pulling it over his head. “Door locked?” He murmured, digging lube from a draw.

“Yeah,” Chase replied, nodding as they shed their clothes. Blaine kissed his lips, trailing down his throat and chest. When he reached Chase’s cock, he stroked it, feeling it grow hard in his hand. Flattening his tongue, he licked from base to tip, Chase sighed morphing into a moan as the heat of Blaine’s mouth surrounded his cock. Blaine moaned, feeling Chase’s fingers in his hair, pouring lube onto his fingers, he parted Chase’s legs. His fingers teased around Chase’s entrance, Chase doing his best to refrain from thrusting straight into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine pushed two fingers into Chase, still partially open from their fun the night before. Chase moaned, trying to thrust down onto Blaine’s fingers. Blaine opened Chase, going by the noises escaping his lips as he added a third finger. Letting Chase’s cock fall from his lips, Blaine pulled out his fingers out, applied lube to his own cock. He was surprised as he pressed their lips together, when Chase’s legs tightened around him and he moved them over, so Chase was straddling Blaine’s waist. Raising onto his knees, Blaine felt a hand wrap around his cock and guide it to Chase’s entrance.

Wrapping his hand around Chase’s cock he stroked with Chase as he fucked himself on Blaine’s cock. Lowering himself to kiss Blaine, Chase worked himself closer to his release. Blaine thrust up into Chase, matching his speed. Chase cried out as he came, cum streaking across Blaine’s chest. Blaine turned them over once more, thrusting into Chase hard and fast, bringing himself to the edge. Minutes later he groaned, spilling into Chase, kissing his lips. They smiled against each other’s lips, Chase stroking his hands through Blaine’s hair. “Mm, thank you for my breakfast,” Blaine purred, running a finger through the cum dripping from his chest and licking it from his fingers. He teased Chase with a drop, which Chase sucked from his finger.

After cleaning up and showering they took the girls to their class party. Miss Maddison decided to have a party for the kids the day before since most of them would be in for day care anyway. Chase would be in his office working while Blaine went to the Scratching Post to help prepare for the soldiers’ Christmas party, that evening. Don-E would be in charge so Blaine could spend time with Chase and the girls.

In the evening, they put the girls in the bath and placed a new pair of fluffy, Christmas pjs on their pillow with new slippers. The idea had been Chase’s, from his childhood and Blaine thought it was adorable. After their baths, Blaine made a giant waffle while Chase made a hot chocolate ganache, with extra chilli powder, to dip it in. They watched The Snowman followed by The Snowman and the Snowdog. Two short films Blaine had found and adored in private for years. The girls sat on pillows at the coffee-table, dipping into a large bowl, completely enamoured by the short films. After the films the girls coloured, in an attempt by Blaine and Chase to calm them enough to go to bed on time, while Blaine played the piano. While it didn’t work, the two girls were still tucked up in bed a whole hour before originally anticipated. It was Chase who convinced them to go to bed in the end, pulling up a link on his iPad he’d seen on social media. It was a ‘Santa Tracker’ and showed an animated Santa visiting each town in the world.

“Looks like he’s headed for Seattle soon, if you aren’t in bed he might skip altogether.” Chase said absently.

“Wouldn’t that be a shame after you guys put all that effort into those lists?” Blaine added in. After a quick huddle, the girls decided it was better safe than sorry and agreed they were ready for bed.

Chase and Blaine decided to wait an hour before setting out presents, as they could still hear movement. Once they had, they checked the doors were locked and headed to their room, hoping the girls would be able to sleep to a decent hour.


	3. Can't We Just Have Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day, but it's not all smooth sailing

Kenzie’s eyes found the luminous hands on the clock face in her room. It was still pitch black outside her bedroom window, she could just see the snow in the backyard. The longer hand was on the 3 and the smaller one had passed the 6. Slipping from under her covers, Kenzie pushed her feet into her new slippers and crept across the playroom to Marlee’s bedroom. “Marlee,” she whispered, sliding open the door. “Are you awake?”

Marlee was sat on her bed, she nodded, “I’ve been up forever, but I’m not so good as you at reading the clock,” Marlee said shrugging. “Should we wake them or let them sleep?”

“We should let them sleep, we can look at our stocking fillers for a while,” Kenzie suggested. Marlee nodded excitedly, climbing from her bed they got their stocking off their door handles. Sitting in the lit playroom they looked through the contents of their stockings. Small toys and books mainly, but hidden in the bottom was a FitBit for each of them, that with the press of a button would read them the time. After 7 they decided it was time to wake Blaine and Chase.

They knocked first, then pushed the door open. Going to their respective guardians they shook them awake, wishing them a Merry Christmas. They said thank you for their new watches, proudly displaying them on their arms. “Morning girls,” Chase mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Checking Kenzie’s watch he smiled, “is letting us sleep-in part of our Christmas gift?” He teased.

“How did you know?” Marlee asked, grinning at Kenzie.

“How sweet,” Blaine commented, “now would you like to see what Santa left you or have brains first?” The girls shared a look.

“Brains please,” they answered together.

In the kitchen, Chase started coffee while Blaine prepared brain pancakes. They ate at the kitchen bar as the table was set for Christmas dinner, later that day. After washing up, the adults poured fresh coffee and they went back to the lounge where gifts were piled under the tree. Chase and Blaine sat together on one couch, Blaine putting his arm around Chase’s shoulders. “OK girls, dig in.” Chase said as White Fang leapt up beside him, his head in Chase’s lap. The girls worked through their gifts, bringing things to Chase, Blaine and White Fang as they found gifts for them. The girls had gotten toys, books and some activity sets. They each also got new clothes and a card with credits for the arcade.

“Alright, we have one more surprise for you guys,” Blaine said standing with Chase. They went to Blaine’s office door and pulled out a bike for each girl. The girls jumped up and down excitedly. They had wanted to play with some of the other zombie children out on the street, but they all rode bikes. So, Chase suggested they get some for the girls so they could join their friends.

After clearing away the wrapping paper the girls asked if they could go try on their new clothes. Chase told them to go ahead and settled back into the couch with Blaine, turning on the news. Still drowsy they lounged back on the couch together, dozing off into a light sleep. White Fang joined them, curling up, content. Returning to the lounge Marlee and Kenzie started on one of their activity books with their new felt-tips.

Chase woke and eased out of his seat, leaving Blaine to catch up on some sleep. On request he brushed and styled Kenzie and Marlee’s hair before heading to his office to check on things at Fillmore-Graves. They were hosting a day for zombies who had nobody else, Blaine had let them use Romero’s and The Scratching Post as venues.

The girls turned as the front door was pushed open and White Fang leapt from the couch, beside Blaine, to investigate. “Merry Christmas,” Don-E called, pushing the door closed with his elbow.

“Merry Christmas,” the girls called back to him, he placed bags by the tree and high-fived the girls.

“Well don’t you both look festive,” he noted at their outfits.

“Of course they do,” Blaine said, sitting and rubbing his eyes, “Happy Christmas, buddy. Things running smoothly at the Post?”

“Was when I left. So, what did Santa bring you guys?” He asked, turning to Marlee and Kenzie. Excitedly, they began telling him all about their presents as Blaine excused himself, as it was nearing time to start dinner. Chase joined him shortly after, informing him Don-E was playing a game with the girls, something Kenzie had gotten for Christmas, though at a glance he wasn’t sure which game it was.

Blaine put the vegetables in the oven to roast, setting a timer. “How’re things going?” He asked Chase.

“Lilywhite says things are going well at The Post, he said he’d update me on Romero’s when he gets there, but Lambert says things are going fine at Fillmore-Graves.” Chase replied, putting his arms on either side of Blaine, on the counter behind him, pressing their lips together.

“Guys you should probably take a look at this,” Don-E called from the lounge, Blaine and Chase arrived to see him turning up the TV where the news was running. “Tanner texted me, there’s some fringe supporters of BL going toe to toe with some more outspoken Dead Enders who clearly have nothing better to do today. I sent the girls upstairs,” he added as they watched the report. As if on cue, Chase’s phone sounded on the table and he began giving orders. Chase retreated to his office upstairs as the phone call dragged on and the girls came downstairs wanting a snack. They shared a tube so they didn’t spoil their dinner and Blaine and Don-E put on a Christmas Movie from Netflix to keep them entertained.

Chase came downstairs, Blaine could tell he was annoyed but he was covering it well for Don-E and the girls. He filled Blaine in as they began dishing out the food for dinner while Don-E played a game with the girls. “Both groups are in custody, they were both planning to protest at Romero’s and the Post, met each other on the way. Convenient I suppose,” Chase explained. “They wanted me to go in and make a statement, I told them it’s Christmas, I’m not leaving you or the girls. Not today,” Chase told him. Blaine leaned over and pecked his cheek.

“We appreciate that but if you’re needed you should go,” Blaine assured him. He knew Chase felt bad every time he got called away, but he’d spoken to the girls they understood and so did he.

“I’m not, I made sure of it,” Chase returned his assurance and started setting out plates.

They ate Christmas Dinner together and the issue of the day was forgotten as they pulled crackers and read the terrible jokes. The day was going fantastic, until Chase’s phone rang again while he was putting away dishes later that night while Don-E read to the girls from one of their new story books.

Shooting a guilty look towards Blaine he picked up, “Graves. I’ll be right there,” he said, resigned. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, putting his phone in his pocket, looking over to Blaine. Sometimes being head of a corporation had it’s draw-backs.

Blaine’s phone rang, startling them both, before he could respond to Chase, “Tanner? Woah, slow down, what? I’m on my way.” Blaine hung up, “Dead Enders snuck in the back entrance, cocktailed the dancefloor, fire department are there, but I need to-”

“Let’s go,” Chase interrupted, throwing Blaine his keys.

“I’ll call Don-E on the drive,” Blaine said as they both pulled on their coats and headed out to the garage.

Blaine pulled up to the perimeter around the Scratching Post and got out of his car. He let the uniformed cop on the tape know he was the owner and stepped through, spotting Tanner’s mop of curls instantly. “Any casualties?” He asked, startling the bartender.

“Some, Blaine I don’t know how they got in, I just, they were there and-”

“Tanner, it’s alright, insurance will cover the damages, how many?”

“Not too many, a lot of zombies had already left, there were maybe 15 in the building including me. We were setting up for the party tonight, I think at least six of ‘em got all burned up,” Tanner told him.

“How’d you get out?”

“I pulled a gun on the Enders before they could pull their weapons, anyone who couldn’t get to the door to hop behind the bar, we went through the cellar, they’re over there,” he nodded towards zombies being looked over by a Fillmore-Graves medical team.

“Alright, who’s in charge?”

“Fire Marshal, he’s one of us, seen him in a few times.”

“Thank God for that,” Blaine muttered, it wasn’t just the hospitals that were unfair to zombies. Despite what seemed like amicable peace, was a thin veil that could be torn through at the slightest push.

Blaine left Tanner and ventured inside building where smoke was still funnelling out of the stairwell. He spotted Fire Marshal Christopher Duncan and approached him, looking at the charred remains of his club. Taking care to step around the bodies, he asked what the plan was.

“If any Dead Ender’s survived, they’re long gone. Your bartender said there were three of them, only two bodies here, but there’s a blood trail leading back the way they got in, and a considerable amount of blood too, so I don’t think he’ll have gotten too far, unless there was a getaway vehicle.”

Blaine sighed, “thanks, am I alright to go to the office?” Getting the go ahead, he jogged up the stairs to his office which seemed mostly untouched by the flames, he allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. Kneeling behind his desk, Blaine opened his safe and removed the folder that contained all information relevant to Marlee’s adoption. There was still a long way to go in the process and he would hate to lose so much work that had already been put in.

Chase arrived at Fillmore-Graves and was met by Major who briefed him on the situation. “We apprehended 2 suspects in connection with the attack on The Scratching Post, one has a GSW and burns, he’s in medical, but he’s refusing treatment.”

“And the other?”

“Picked up by Seattle PD for questioning, Lambert is with them, this was a crime against zombies.” Chase nodded, walking as they spoke in the direction of medical.

“Alright, call Lambert, tell him I want a report within the hour as to how things are going, I want a team at the Post, monitoring things and I want to see our patient,” Chase spoke efficiently and quickly as they strode through the building with purpose. He was in work mode.

“Yes Sir,” Major peeled off to carry out Chase’s orders, as his boss entered the medical unit of Fillmore-Graves.

“How’s the patient?” He asked one of the medics.

“Kid’s refusing, if he doesn’t allow us to treat him soon, he’ll bleed out within the hour,” she informed Chase.

“Kid?”

“Yeah, this kid’s no older than 16, the guy they took to the police station is a little older, not parent older, but they share family resemblance. Older brother maybe, still yet to hear about the two that died during the attack.”

“Two died?”

“Shot through the head, bartender got them.”

“He got a name?”

“Student ID in his wallet says Sami Adams.”

Chase nodded and approached the foot of the bed, where the teenager in question was laying, pale and sweating, he was clearly struggling. “You gotta be in a lot of pain there Sami,” Chase said, placing his hands on the rail, “you don’t want some pain killers, medical treatment?” The teenager glared at him. “I’ll take that as a no,” Chase stood back and folded his arms.

“Yeah, you step back Zombie,” Sami spat before hissing and clutching his side in clear agony.

“You know, for a kid your age, you’re doing remarkably well at handling pain,” Chase commented, “so what do you think happens when you die?”

“Huh?”

“Well, that’s what I’m told will happen if you keep refusing treatment.”

“I’m gonna die?” His voice raised in pitch.

“Within the hour, unless you accept treatment.” Chase told him, “and just to let you know, if you should refuse human forms of treatment, being as you are in our care, we are within our rights to scratch you and have you join up.”

“No way, uh uh, you are not scratching me,” Sami declared, “fuck, ah.”

“If you’re close to death you really won’t have a choice. Also, you’re a minor, so you don’t get to make life or death choices like that. Refuse treatment, I’ll authorise a scratch.” Chase’s demeanour changed, he leaned forwards, his words were harsh.

Sami thought, for a long moment before giving in, “OK, OK, alright, fine, please, help me,” Chase stepped back and let the medics do their job as they worked to save Sami’s life. Chase asked to be notified when he was stable and went up to his office where he took a moment to check in at the Post with Blaine.

“Chase?” Blaine answered his phone, pausing from climbing into his car, having just got the go ahead to leave the scene. He’d set Tanner on putting out the news on social media that the Christmas party was cancelled and was about to give his bartender a ride home. “What’s happening?”

“We have one of your attackers here, the other is at the station, what’s the damage?”

“Nothing that can’t be repaired before New Year, as soon as the authorities are done with it that is,” he replied. “Who do you have?”

“Sami Adams, 15 years old at most, his older brother is in Police custody, two others are dead and unidentified, as of yet.”

“Yeah, I know about those two. I just got cleared to go, I’ll go relieve Don-E with the girls and wait for you at home.”

“Alright, I might be late though,” Chase told him.

“It’s OK, I have some stuff to plan and arrange. I’ll be in my office.” Blaine hung up and got in the car. “Good shot on the third man, he’s at Fillmore-Graves, he’s a teenager.”

“Damn,” Tanner said.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, just adrenaline wearing off.”

“I’ll drop you at home,” Blaine said, “I’ll call soon with updates,” he added, starting up the car.

Blaine relieved Don-E and let him go home, telling him to be careful on his way. He checked on the girls before retreating to his office with his file on Marlee’s adoption, taking time to read it over and ground himself. After reading it through twice, Blaine opened his laptop and began designing a new interior for the Post, just to keep himself busy.

Three hours later, the door to his office opened and Chase entered, descending the stairs and crossing to the desk. Blaine closed his laptop and stands, going to the couches to greet Chase. “What happened?”

“Kid almost didn’t make it, in the end he begged us to scratch him and then spent the first couple of hours of his new life crying. I guess that’ll teach him to resist medical attention.” Chase said, sitting on one end of the couch, Chase sat on the other. “Anything at the Post?”

“Mostly superficial damage, some zombies burned to death, only seven at last count, Tanner got the rest out. Two dead Dead Enders, I got a glance, both male, mid to late forties if I had to guess,” Blaine said.

“One of them could be father to Adam, that leaves a potential mother still out there,” Chase said, “I’ll get someone on that,” he said, pulling out his phone to begin texting. “Sorry to have run out on Christmas.”

“We’re both guilty of that,” Blaine responded. “It’s the way life is.” He shrugged. “We’ll make it up to them, if they even say anything. They’re both very understanding when we do have to run out.”

“True, but Christmas? Can’t we have one family holiday?” Chase asked, frustrated.

“Family eh?” Blaine decided to focus on something positive, take both of their minds off of the night. He moved across the couch to stroke a hand up Chase’s thigh.

“Yes, family, that thing I consider, all of you,” he said as Blaine’s fingers inched closer to the top of his pants. Blaine moved closer, pressing his lips to Chase’s. Chase moved quickly, straddling Blaine’s lap on the couch, kissing him deeply. “Let’s go to bed,” Chase said softly, Blaine kissed him again, Chase chuckled and pulled back, “to sleep,” he clarified. “We have two kids who no doubt will be up at the crack of dawn in the morning.”

“You mean in about 4 short hours?” He asked, eyes darting to the clock.

“Regrettably so, come on, let’s get some sleep so we look less like our fictional counterparts.” Chase stood from Blaine’s lap, took his hand and led him upstairs to their room, where he spent the night wrapped around Blaine as the big spoon.

Marlee and Kenzie let themselves into their room early, slotting themselves in between the two adult zombies.

“Where’d you go last night?” Marlee asked as Blaine cooked breakfast. Chase was in the shower and Kenzie was still getting dressed.

“Some bad people got into the Scratching Post, set some fires, tried to hurt people. They did hurt some, but Tanner saved the others. So we aren’t going there until the firemen say it’s safe to do so, alright?”

Marlee nodded, “is Tanner OK?”

“Tanner’s fine, bet he’d love a picture to cheer him up though,” Blaine suggested and Marlee ran upstairs to get her new marker pens and some craft paper, enough for her and Kenzie, who Blaine filled in when she came downstairs that they wouldn’t be going to the Scratching Post as expected over the holidays.

Chase came downstairs during breakfast, fully dressed in his uniform. He kissed each of the girls’ hair and kissed Blaine goodbye before leaving.

Blaine set the girls up in the living room with Netflix and their new toys at their disposal before heading to his office, leaving the door ajar so he could make some calls. A couple of hours later, Kenzie appeared at his door, peering around the handle. “You OK honey?” He asked, placing his hand over half of his phone.

“We think White Fang as to go, he’s scratching at the back door,” she told him.

“I’ll be right there,” he said, excusing himself from his call. Wrapping up, Blaine let the dog out where he sprinted through the thin covering of snow to find one of his favourite spots. The girls went over to the snowmen they had made the week before, well what was left of them and started adding clumps of snow from the ground to round them out. A buzzing in his pocket got his attention, “Blaine,” he answered. “I’ll be there as soon as I can,” hanging up he turned to the girls, “girls, come on, we have to go somewhere,” he said before whistling to summon the dog back.

Taking White Fang with them, Blaine drove to Fillmore-Graves and parked. Major and Jordan from his squad were waiting for him, “hey,” he greeted, “is there anywhere they can walk the dog?” He asked, climbing out to greet them.

Major instructed Jordan to take them to the inside running circuit, and told Blaine that Chase was waiting for him in his office.

Arriving at Chase’s office, he could see through the glass panes that Chase wasn’t alone. Letting himself in, he found Chase talking to a freshly turned zombie, if his white hair and the way he was draining a brain tube was anything to go by. “Am I interrupting?” He asked.

“No, this is Adam, he has some useful information you may want to know.” Chase informed him and Blaine looked past Chase to fix a hard stare on the teenager.

“Alrighty then, I’m all ears,” he said, voice harder than it had been before.

Adam had had time to think overnight, during his transformation. He knew should he go back home, he’d be turned out, for allowing himself to be saved. Saved. Had he really been saved? His life as he knew it was over. He’d no longer be welcome in school, or his own family for that matter. Had any other member of his family been in his shoes, Adam did not doubt they would have allowed themselves to die or taken their own life after being scratched.

Adam was from a military family, so he respected the air of authority Chase Graves put out. He had been expected to follow in the footsteps of his older brother, now in Police custody, his father, grandfather and so on. He couldn’t return, that he knew. He’d told Chase it was better if his family believed he was dead. Chase couldn’t legally do that. Adam was legally a minor and he had to give his family notice of his survival. Whatever happened, Chase assured him he would be OK, Fillmore-Graves had things in place to support teens kicked out for contracting the virus.

Adam provided names of the people involved to Blaine and the Police, which his older brother they had in custody was not pleased about. He was also able to provide sites of three future attacks that were planned for the next week.

Chase arranged for Adam to video chat with his mother to talk about his future, the woman it seemed had already written him off, having heard from her other son that Adam had been turned. She had no reaction to the news that turning saved his life, simply ending the call, much to Adam’s upset. Chase made calls to integrate him into a zombie teen halfway house. Chase and several other high-ranking members of Fillmore-Graves associated with the half-way house made it clear that Adam’s place in the house was dependant on him keeping its’ location a secret, or he was likely to end up like the zombies he’d helped kill the night before.


	4. Plans In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are set in motion as one of Chase's biggest fears begin to happen

After a rocky start in the halfway house, Major had been reporting to Chase on Adam’s improvement over the past few weeks. It was almost February, and thanks to Adam’s intel, they had been a step ahead of the Dead Enders, but his intel was timing out. Things had been quiet, but Chase knew they had not caught even half of the movement. The Scratching Post had been back up and running for a few weeks, but Blaine hadn’t taken the girls there, just to be on the safe side, until he knew it was safe again. 

It was months later, after only a couple minor incidents that Chase began to grow concerned. Brain deliveries had been late before, the suppliers were of course subject to human error. But on this day, he received a report that the truck hadn’t reached the processing plant at all. He wasn’t overall worried, he had enough in reserve to feed the population for over a week, they could survive until the second delivery of the week. But Chase wanted answers. When it hadn’t arrived four hours later, he knew there was a problem.

He made it his priority to get through to the government office, which was proving more difficult than expected. After four failed attempts he’d set one of the office assistants on it, insisting they transfer the call to him, the instant they got through. He stood at the windowed wall of his office, watching his troops training below. He wished he could go down and train with them, but he knew it was of the utmost importance that he find the missing shipment of brains, before the news got out. 

A knock on his office door drew him from his thoughts and he tried to hide his disappointment that it was Peyton Charles and not one of his employees with good news. “Ms Charles, come on in,” he said, courteous as ever.

“I take it I’m not the person you were hoping to see,” Peyton said, taking a seat across from Chase’s desk chair. 

“You got me,” he said, raising his hands in mock surrender, taking the seat across from her. 

“Is everything OK?” She asked, concerned.

“Off the record, Ms Charles,” he waited for her to nod, “a delivery hasn’t arrived at the processing plant, this morning I got word it was late, now, hours later, it’s still not there. I’ve tried contacting the branch of government responsible, but we are being ignored.”

“How long since you tried to contact them?”

“I started at 11, handed it to an employee around an hour and a half in. Still nothing. What can I do for you today?” 

“Just the standard monthly meeting today, we’ll make it quick given the circumstances,” she said, opening her bag to get the requests to leave Seattle from her bag, as well as other documents. “These are the list of names that reached out to Renegade, it gets longer every time. In light I’ll recommend she holds off on a decision-”

Peyton was cut off by the intercom on Chase’s office phone. “Apologies, excuse me, Chase here.”

“Sir I have Miles Johnson on the line, from the government office for Human-Zombie Relations.”

“Thank you, transfer him through.” Chase shut off the intercom, “about time,” he muttered, hitting a button to bring the screen to life at the meeting table in his office. “Ms Charles, maybe you should join us,” he invited, standing and gesturing for her to join him. “Mr Johnson, care to tell me where the shipment of brains that never arrived at the plant are?”

“Mr Graves, Ms Charles, surprised to see you here,” Miles said in greeting.

“We were in a meeting, but you’ve been so tricky to get a hold of, I thought she’d benefit from being here, being a representative of the Mayor’s office. Now I’ll repeat, any idea where the brains are?”

“Ah, this is awkward, I see nobody told you,” the governor shuffled some papers uncomfortably, “There were protests, petitions, and the people have spoken, they don’t want their loved ones brains feeding monsters,” beside Chase, Peyton rolled her eyes. 

“You are willing to put thousands of innocent humans at risk then?”

“Look we don’t care how you feed your kind, but it won’t be coming from us anymore. Good day Mr Graves. Ms Charles,”

“Wait,” Chase called out and Miles’ hand paused on his way to disconnect the call. “I’ll be looking into this, if I find no warning, Fillmore-Graves will sue, on behalf of the human’s you are putting at risk.”

“Goodbye Mr Graves,” Miles ended the call, Peyton looked down at her lap. 

“I’m sorry you had to witness that Ms Charles.”

“I’d like you to know I stand with you on this matter, and I’d be happy to be on board with your legal team. Should you find what you suspect.”

“Thank you, Ms Charles. If you’ll excuse me, perhaps we could finish this some other time?”

“Of course. I have another meeting to get to. Let me know what you find.” Peyton collected her files together and left, leaving Chase alone with his worries. 

Four days later, Peyton drove across town, pulling up outside of The Scratching Post as rain droplets began hitting her windshield. Letting herself in she waved to Marlee and Kenzie who were putting bottles into fridges with Tanner behind the bar, walking straight up to Blaine’s office. She’d been in his office a few times over the past few months, with Blaine, working on Marlee’s adoption. They were getting close but trying to get paperwork for a zombie trying to adopt kept getting the case pushed back. Blaine was very grateful for Peyton taking this on, in her limited free time. 

Knocking and letting herself into the office, Peyton sat across from Blaine. Unpacking her bag, she waited for him to look up from her laptop before beginning to discuss the progress made. “We’re close,” she promised, opening the file, “I found a third and final judge willing to be on the panel to make the decision, this one is human, but is known for being very progressive in her rulings in the past and has ruled in a Zombie’s favour in previous cases. I’ve turned over all the paperwork, we meet with them in three weeks to discuss, with Marlee after they’ve had time to read everything, then give them a few days, we’ll have a decision.” 

A smile broke over his face, “so we’re close?”

“Extremely,” she assured him. “Now don’t celebrate just yet, but it looks good.”

“And the finding her moms’? That worked out then?”

Peyton pulled a face, “in a way. As you know I got the information from her teacher and worked on contacting them. I sent emails, tried calling. They wouldn’t respond. So I took it back to the main judge, presented my attempts and he’s agreed we have made sufficient attempts. He’s going to wave their parental rights on this case.”

Blaine leaned forward, elbows on his desk, fingers raking through his hair, he smiled up at her, “thank you, I- honestly, thank you Peyton.” 

“Honestly, you’re welcome you’ve changed this past year, since taking her and Kenzie in, and meeting Chase. They’re good for you,” she told him, smiling back. 

“Well, I couldn’t agree more,” a voice said from the door, Chase was standing in the doorway, smiling at Blaine. “Works both ways too,” he added, walking behind the desk to greet Blaine with a peck on the corner of his mouth, “he’s been just as good for me.” He turned to Peyton, “sorry to interrupt, Ms Charles, something’s come up that I need to talk to Blaine about. It pertains to what you saw the other day,” he informed her, and she understood. 

“Of course, I’ll let you know when we have an appointment.” 

“Thank you, and FYI, you pull this off and I will actually let you drink for free in here,” he said to her, Peyton chuckled as she left.

“In that case maybe I’ll take a bottle to go,” she called back to him. 

Blaine chuckled shaking his head, turning his attention to Chase. “So this visit, social or?”

“Sadly, quite serious,” Chase said, going to shut and lock the door behind Peyton. He sat back in the chair across from Blaine, tented his fingers and sighed. “As you know, the other day a shipment of brains didn’t turn up to the processing plants,” he began, and Blaine knew this, they’d spoken about it in passing after putting the girls to bed. “Today another shipment was due and didn’t turn up. Miles Johnson in the Government office isn’t responding to any form of communication,” Chase explained, his tone was level and calm, Blaine listened patiently, already knowing the request that was coming. 

“How much is there in reserve?”

“Enough for a few days, longer, if we go back to rationing,” Chase told him. “How soon,” he paused, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes. “How soon can you get enough brains to feed the city?”

Blaine nodded, biting his lip, leaning forward he opened his laptop and began tapping away at the keys. A frown crossed his face, he tapped some more keys, and paused. Chase could see by the movement of his eyes he was reading what he’d written. He hit enter and turned back to Chase. “I just sent an email to a contact I’ve had on standby since you first brought it up, after I get a reply all I need to do is supply an address for drop off at the plants and they’ll be here in 72 hours or less.” 

“I’ll have the list sent to you within the hour,” Chase promised. Standing he spoke again, “I’ll be late, I want to keep onto the Government, see if we can’t come to some sort of agreement, or at least find some better answers.”

“I’ll be busy too,” Blaine responded, standing he walked around to Chase, “I’ll have Don-E stay with the girls. We’ll get through this,” he said, softer, more reassuring as he cupped Chase’s tense jaw. Chase relaxed into the touch for a moment, leaning his head forward he kissed Blaine. 

“I love you,” Chase murmured, drawing back “I’ll see you soon,” he promised before letting himself out. Reaching his car, Chase found a text on his phone that read “love you too.” He smiled to himself before driving back to Fillmore-Graves. 

Don-E liked to think he’d gotten pretty good at babysitting in the months since Blaine first drugged him with awesome dad brain so he could go on a date with Chase Graves. He’d grown somewhat attached to Marlee and Kenzie and took his role of Uncle very seriously. They had grown equally attached to him. They had a regular routine where he would pick them up from school on pre-specified days, their teacher had been authorised to give him messages about their progress in their education, he took them out on trips during times like this, when both Blaine and Chase were working to secure the future of New Seattle. He would even tell them stories, putting on funny voices for the characters. 

While Don-E would have them overnight, sometimes at his apartment sometimes at their house, they would still see Blaine and Chase every day. Even during times of panic and worry. Which made Don-E having them for a third night all the more strange, for him and the girls. “Don-E,” Marlee asked, creeping out of her and Kenzie’s room at his place, well after bedtime.

“Sup Marzie-Pan?” He asked, using a nickname one of the brains Blaine gave him in the early days came up with for her. He quickly shut off the TV where Johnny Frost was reporting the brain shortages as she crawled onto the couch, tucking herself into his side.

“I had another bad dream, about the bad man with the hammer,” she told him softly as he held her.

Don-E sighed, tightening his arms around her for a moment. “It’s alright Marzie-Pan, he’s gone and he’s not coming back, ever.” He said reassuringly, stroking her hair. Picking her up, he carried her through to the kitchen and sat her on the counter as he prepared some warm milk, sprinkling a generous amount of chilli powder into it and mixing well before handing it over. “Where’s daddy and Chase?” She asked as he held out the plastic cup for her to take. 

“Working, you know that,” he told her, confused.

“I miss them,” she said quietly.

Don-E’s face softened as he picked her up to take her back through to the lounge. “You know that they wouldn’t be working so hard and for so long if it wasn’t super important.”

“I know,” she replied. 

“Soon, it’ll all be back to normal,” he assured her.

“How soon?” Asked a tired voice from behind them, making them jump. Kenzie joined them, curling under Don-E’s other arm. Don-E paused, he didn’t really have an answer as to how soon, as he doubted the US Government were going to take kindly to them bringing in new suppliers. 

“I don’t know,” he said softly, “but Blaine and Chase are awesome and super smart and if anyone can fix the problem, it’s them. How about I tell you another story before you go back to bed?” He asked. They nodded eagerly and he told them a -more than slightly- exaggerated story about Blaine, Chase and the ‘heroic’ things they had done for New Seattle, until they were fast asleep, and he carried them back to bed. 

The next day, he took them back to Blaine and Chase’s house to take White Fang out for a walk. The girls rode ahead on their bikes, equipped with training wheels, around the gated community where they lived. White Fang trotted at Don-E’s side as he jogged to keep up with Marlee and Kenzie. Nearing the house, they ran into some of the other Zombie kids, their age that lived around them, who asked if they wanted to play. Don-E sat on the kerb with White Fang, checking in with Blaine about progress. It was good news; the brains had arrived safely in the country and were on their way to the processing plants. 

When their friends were called home, Kenzie and Marlee asked Don-E if they could have their brains for the day and they all headed back up to the house. Don-E searched through the very well stocked fridge and came up empty for tubes. Kenzie suggested Chase may have some in the mini fridge in his office, which Don-E sent her to check, but she came back disappointed and empty-handed. Don-E thought, they had only had half a tube the day before, it was all he had had in, as he normally took his brains whole and didn’t often have use for tubes. 

“Alright, in the car, let’s hit the Post, Blaine usually has some there, if not we’ll head to a distribution centre and explain I’m babysitting and all out.” He suggested. 

Arriving at the Post, Marlee and Kenzie went straight behind the bar, seeing Tanner carrying the bottles they would usually restock. Don-E went through to the kitchen, but couldn’t find a single tube, resigning himself to possibly interrupting Blaine in his office. 

He knocked and was called in. “Hey,” Blaine said rubbing his eyes, it was clear to Don-E that he had slept in the office. 

“Hey, the girls are hungry, but I don’t have tubes, there aren’t any at the house and we’re all out in the kitchen, do you have any in here?”

“No, none at all?” He asked.

“None, we’ll hit a distribution centre,” Don-E said, getting ready to go again.

“There’s no point, they’re all out, Fillmore-Graves already handed out all their spares,” Blaine groaned. “Where’s the catalogue,” he muttered to himself, “maybe I can find a safe brain they can have a couple bites of to tide them over,” he explained as Don-E came around the desk to look with him. 

“Wait,” Don-E said, getting an idea, “tubes are just mashed together brains right? Why don’t I blitz some chunks from a few safe brains together?” 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Blaine said as the idea sunk in. They found a few brains and Blaine made to get up and help him prepare them. 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Don-E caught him as he stumbled, “you’re gonna go nap on the couch, I’ll prepare the brains,” he said, pushing Blaine in that direction, despite his protests. 

In the kitchen, Don-E dug out the brains and cut off chunks to go in the blender, peppering in some of the hotter spices he prepared the mush with nachos and jalapenos, taking it out for them to eat in one of the booths on the back wall, where they practically inhaled their brains. 

Don-E and the girls stuck around The Scratching Post for the day, where they were fortunate enough to see Blaine coming out of his office in triumph to announce the brains had made it to the processing plant and he’d been assured fresh tubes would be in distribution centres by sundown, much to his and everyone’s relief.


	5. It's All Coming Together Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city has their brains and things are coming together for Blaine, Chase, Marlee and Kenzie. Marlee's adoption hearing comes up and Chase manages to lighten his load at Fillmore-Graves to spend more time with his family.

As promised, before sundown, fresh brain tubes were delivered to distribution centres within New Seattle, and while both Blaine and Chase doubted their problems with the matter were over, they breathed a heavy sigh of relief at the sight of grateful zombies walking away with more than enough tubes to keep them fed.

Don-E drove Blaine and the girls home, before going to Fillmore-Graves, catching Chase as he was leaving the building. Chase looked up, recognizing the car as Don-E rolled down the window. “Geez, I was right to come,” Don-E said, “hop in, given how Blaine could barely stand upright I figured you’d be in no state to drive too.”

“Thank you for your concern, but I’m sure I can manage.”

“Oh yeah? How many fingers am I holding up?” Chase stared blankly at Don-E’s hand, “exactly, get in.” He said, leaning over on opening the passenger side door. Resigned, Chase got in and fought his heavy eyelids on the drive, listening to Don-E fill him in on what Kenzie and Marlee had been up to while he and Blaine were busy. Marlee and Kenzie were sitting in the kitchen, working on their homework when Don-E and Chase reached the house, Blaine was on the couch, the news was playing, but his eyes were firmly shut. “Say ‘hey’ to the girls and you two go get some sleep. I’ll drop ‘em at school in the morning,” Don-E said, trying to wake Blaine enough to support him up the stairs. “Come on bud,” he said, taking Blaine towards the stairs.

Chase made his reunion with the girls quick, telling them they’d be with Don-E one more night and that he’d take the weekend off to spend time together. Making his way upstairs, he took Blaine from Don-E and they went to bed, not even bothering to change out of their clothes.

Don-E told Marlee and Kenzie to get what they needed for school the next day and drove them to his place and helping them finish their homework before bed.

Blaine woke in his own bed, he wasn’t sure exactly how he had gotten there, but he could feel Chase’s arms around him and his broad chest beneath his head. Chase stirred beneath him but didn’t wake up. Lifting his head, Blaine spied the glowing numbers on the clock, noting it was still before six and nuzzled back down into the fabric of Chase’s shirt.

When they eventually rose from their deep sleep, they spent a long moment in each other’s company before showering and getting dressed for their days. With Chase’s car still at Fillmore-Graves, Blaine dropped him off, kissing over the gap in the seats to say goodbye. Blaine drove back to The Scratching Post, going straight to his office, checking in with his supplier that there had been no problems.

They reported there had been resistance with the US military, but for the right price, they could bribe their way through, for now. In the future they would need to find alternate methods of transporting the brains.

A couple of weeks later, Blaine received an email from Peyton, stating they had a date for Marlee’s adoption hearing. Blaine assured her he could make time in his schedule whenever the judges were free. They arranged to meet, Thursday morning, meaning Marlee would be late going into school. He didn’t tell her why, he wanted it to be a surprise. He wanted to get her something, something that she could remember their special day by and the other special times in her life. Dropping the girls off at school Monday, Blaine went on his usual rounds of Shady Plots, Romero’s and The Scratching Post, selecting brains to be served on their menus for that week and arranging a funeral with a young man, from Texas, over Skype for his father, who was in the hospital and close to the end.

Finishing early, Blaine drove into the city to a jeweller he knew and had booked an appointment with. Inside he explained what he wanted for Marlee. He planned to get her a charm bracelet, something she could keep adding to as she got older, and something that could grow with her. He ordered some starting charms, including a penguin for Kuru, the one Don-E had adopted for her last birthday. Blaine paid and set a time to pick up the gift before going to pick Marlee and Kenzie up from school.

Thursday morning, Kenzie went to Fillmore-Graves early with Chase and was put to work helping Miss Maddison set up their activities for the day. Blaine let Marlee sleep in before waking her for breakfast. When she saw Blaine wearing one of his suits, she insisted on wearing one of her nice dresses for wherever they were going, and he packed her some spare clothes for school, in case she wanted to change. Tucking the box with her bracelet into his pocket, Blaine got her in the car and set off towards the Courthouse where they met Peyton.

“What’re we doing here daddy?”

“Well, you remember last year when you talked to Miss Peyton about whether you wanted me to adopt you?” Marlee nodded, “well today, we’re here to see some very important people and if they say yes, I’ll be your daddy for real.” Excited, Marlee threw her arms around his waist, tightly. “Here’s Miss Peyton now,” he said, hugging her back.

“I see you told her why she’s here,” Peyton smiled.

“And it’s all thanks to Miss Peyton’s hard work.”

“Thank you, Miss Peyton,” Marlee said before Peyton could be modest.

“You’re welcome, come on, let’s go see the judges.”

The first part of the proceedings, the judges asked Marlee questions, without Blaine or Peyton present. The questions were similar to those Peyton had asked her months ago when they had begun the process of her adoption. After answering these questions, Marlee was taken by a court chaperone so the judges could talk to Blaine and Peyton alone.

Blaine sat up straight in his chair, beside Peyton, feeling nervous. His life was about to change forever, dependant on the outcome of this meeting. The main judge, the first one Peyton had found, talked through everything that had been done in the process, including the failed attempts at contacting her mothers, which the other judges agreed with him to wave their parental rights in this case. Then came the moment Blaine had dreaded. One of the judges brought up his previous arrest record and the crimes he had been accused of in the past. Blaine thanked his lucky stars for Peyton Charles. She came to his aide like a knight in shining armour, talking the judges through each case and how it was dropped, or he was proved innocent.

Next they covered his current employment and prospects for the future. He was fortunate that in his favour, was the work he had done to keep brains coming into New Seattle. This had pulled favour with both zombie and the human judge, who agreed his actions had saved the lives of many. Blaine was given a chance to speak and he took the opportunity to talk about the impact he believed Marlee had had on his life. From nervous beginnings, doubting his ability due to his own horrible and abusive upbringing, learning to style hair on YouTube to currently being in the process of teaching her to ride her bike without training wheels. “She’s become this light in my life that I couldn’t see myself living without,” he explained.

The judges conferred before calling for Marlee to be brought back in, where she perched on Blaine’s knee. “The decision has been made, by the City of New Seattle, to grant the adoption of Marlee Thomas by Blaine McDonough, on this day. She will inherit and have the benefits of any biological child.” As they spoke, the three judges signed the order before turning it over for Peyton to sign as a witness and finally to Blaine to sign his own name.

“Congratulations,” the human judge told them after he had signed. The judges excused themselves to return to their chambers, Peyton and Blaine both thanked them.

“Does this mean you’re my daddy for real now?” Marlee asked, shyly as Blaine set her on the floor.

“Yeah sweetie, it does.” Marlee threw her arms around Blaine’s neck and he lifted her as he stood, hugging her tightly, following Peyton out of the room. “And I have something for you.” Putting her down, Blaine dug through his pockets, “I wanted to get you something to remember all the big events in your life by,” he explained, “hold out your arm,” he said, kneeling. Blaine produced the bracelet and Marlee admired it as he clasped it around her wrist. “It’s a charm bracelet, we can add to it for all the special times in life. See here’s Kuru, and this stone here, this is the stone for the month you were born,” he said explaining the different charms. “And this one,” he said, holding a heart between his fingers, “is for today.” On one side of the heart the date was inscribed, the other said ‘ _To Marlee, love your daddy for real_.’

“Thank you, daddy, I love it,” she said, hugging him again.

“You’re welcome Marlee.”

Peyton walked out with them, smiling at the way Blaine looked at Marlee, like he was the luckiest dad in the world. Blaine drove her to Fillmore-Graves and let her change in the bathroom before taking her to the schoolroom. She opted to keep her bracelet on and promised to be very careful with it. Blaine watched her go in and explain to Miss Maddison why she was late with the biggest smile on her face.

Before leaving, Blaine took himself up to Chase’s office. Chase smiled at him as he entered, Blaine could see he was hard at work, so wordlessly took the seat across from him. After a long minute, Chase closed his file and put down his pen, looking up at Blaine with a smile. “I take it from the smile on your face, it went well?”

“It did, I’m officially Marlee’s father,” Blaine said, the soft smile still on his face. “You look busy, whatcha working on?”

“Applications from humans, to leave New Seattle.” Chase raised his eyebrows. “It’s… The worst part of my job and you know what my job entails, so I’m sure that tells you all you need to know.”

“More than enough,” Blaine assured him, “what sob stories are they coming up with?”

“You think they’re faking?”

“Wouldn’t surprise me, desperate times, desperate measures and all that,” Blaine sighed. “Isn’t there anyone else who can investigate this stuff and get you a shortlist?”

“If only, even this institution isn’t immune to bribery within its ranks.”

“Find someone you trust, it’ll save you hours of your valuable time, when I know you’d rather be running drills out that window,” Blaine told him.

“You know me so well,” Chase laughed, “and you’re right, I would rather be running drills with my men,” he admitted. “Or helping in the school room, or anything else really… You’re right, I need to find someone I trust.” Chase stood and walked around his desk, and held his hand out to Blaine, “you got time for lunch?”

“I got all the time in New Seattle,” Blaine chuckled, taking the offered hand, standing and pecking Chase on the lips. Blaine drove them to The Scratching Post, where they went through to the kitchen and Blaine made lunch, using frozen chunks of brain tubes for Chase who insisted he needed to keep focused. When their food was ready Blaine took Chase back to his office where they ate before moving to the couch, where Blaine gave him a blowjob, Chase would spend the rest of the day thinking about.

It took Chase a few days to make his decision, but he knew it was the right one. He stood at the window, watching his guys train, he couldn’t wait until he could go back into the field. This type of work required trust, trust in those above you. Chase knew that from his own days as a soldier, the officers he respected the most, were the ones in the mud with him.

“You wanted to see me Sir?” A voice asked from the doorway.

“Major,” Chase turned smiling, “just the man I wanted to see, come in,” he waved him over to where he was standing. “You’re a trustworthy guy Major,” he said, looking back out over the campus. “You know your place in the company, you care about the company and the people who work here. You also care about the citizens of New Seattle, human and zombie.”

“Yes Sir, I do.”

“I’m offering you a promotion Major.” Chase stated, plainly, “however, it’s not the easiest job and it’s a bit of a pain, frankly, it’s the worst job right now. You up for it?”

“What’s the job Sir?”

“I’m looking for someone to share this job with, someone I can trust,” Chase told him.

“Sir?” Major asked confused.

Chase sighed, “I need an equal, someone I can trust with decisions with my family’s company. You’d only report to me, and your main duty would be these,” Chase walked across his office to the conference table where piles of files were sat. “You’d be heading a department that would be investigating these applications from humans looking to leave Seattle, but I sense some may not be genuine, your squad, made of humans and zombies, would be investigating the claims and forwarding the true, honest files to me for approval. You think you’re up for that?” Major walked up to the table and opened the file on top to read it. Chase watched his eyes read over the file, he watched him study the photograph. “You can say no,” he said after a short time, looking away.

“I’ll do it,” Major said, “I’ll get a squad on this and we’ll work through the cases.”

“Make sure you trust the people you choose.”

“Yes Sir.”

With the time freed up by Major and his investigation squad, Chase was able to spend more time with the zombies he called family. He trained with his soldiers, spent time with the school classes running at Fillmore-Graves, spent time with Marlee and Kenzie and was able to make arrangements to have date night with Blaine.

It was a Tuesday after school and Chase was listening to Marlee read again. She was still having trouble, while Kenzie was book bands ahead of her, as were a lot of the other kids. “You’ll get it, come on, let’s try this together,” he said, pointing at each individual phoneme in the word. Concerned he brought up his fears with Blaine that evening.

“I’ve noticed,” Blaine admitted, “if you have any suggestions at all I’m open to hearing them.”

“I think it may be dyslexia,” Chase said, changing for bed. “I had similar problems at her age, if we catch it now, she can catch up in no time with the right strategies in place,” he explained. “And if it’s something else, we find out what and get working on strategies. If you want, I can talk to Miss Maddison in the morning,” he offered.

“You know all about this, if you’re willing, I’ll let you take the lead on this, and I’ll follow closely behind,” Blaine agreed.

After school the next day, Chase went down to the school room to meet the girls after class. “Hey girls, Kenzie, Jordan is waiting for you, she said she’ll take you on a training run,” Kenzie punched the air. “Marlee, I wanna talk to you, why don’t you head upstairs, get yourself an extra tube from the fridge,” he winked. The girls went off as directed and Chase stepped into the classroom. “Miss Maddison, may I have a word?”

“Mr Graves, what can I do for you?”

“It’s about Marlee, I’m concerned her reading level hasn’t gone up, it’s not your fault,” he quickly held his hand up, “I think she may be dyslexic; I recognise the signs my teachers saw in me at her age.”

“I think you might be right; the issue is her age. Being so young a test could show up dyslexic, even if there’s a different issue.”

“So what can we do?” He asked.

“There’s an informal test we used to use at the school I worked at. We get words that she knows, print them on different coloured paper, see what she finds easiest to read from. We can use that to support her until she’s ready for the proper test. I’ll get it set up for this week.” Chase thanked her and went up to his office, where Marlee was happily sucking down a brain tube, spinning in his chair.

“Hey kiddo,” he chuckled, stopping the spin. “Come take a look at this,” at the conference table, there was some paperwork.

“Work?”

“Not just any work, special work for me. Wanna know what makes it special?” Marlee nodded, “the colour. Take a guess why it’s green.”

“It’s your favourite colour?” Marlee guessed.

“Not quite,” he smiled. “When I was a couple years older than you, I struggled to read too. My teachers tested me and found that my brain works a little differently. And sometimes if I read things off of green paper, I can read them easier than when things are printed on white paper. And we think it might help you too,” he added. “Miss Maddison is gonna run a test with you, later this week, lots of words that you know on different coloured paper, see what’s best for you. Does that sound good?”

“It would help me read better?”

“It just might,” he told her.

“Then yes. I want to.”

“Atta girl.”

Miss Maddison tested Marlee herself later in the week, her eyes responded best to the pale purple paper, which she set about getting all of Marlee’s work printed in that colour for her. It wasn’t immediate, but over the following months, with this and other strategies in place for her, Marlee gained two reading levels by the end of the school year.

Months passed in New Seattle, with Major in his new position, Chase was able to share his workload with someone he trusted and spend more time with the zombies he loved. Marlee was doing better in school, he and Blaine had briefly discussed moving forward with their relationship and Kenzie was opening up more with him. It dawned on him that before, she hadn’t had a steady male figure in her life, from what he’d been told by her teachers.

It was the Saturday of the month where he and Blaine would take the girl they took in and do activities with them. Kenzie, as usual, had asked to spend the day at Fillmore-Graves with him. She put on her uniform and went with other troupes to run drills. She and Chase were currently perched in a tree on the training grounds with a paintball gun. Chase was sat with his back to the tree, Kenzie in front of him, paint gun secured to the branch with binoculars around their necks and to their faces.

“Targets at two o’clock,” Kenzie said, and Chase adjusted his direction, “3 of them.”

“Copy that, shoot when ready,” he told her, keeping his eyes on the targets, watching them throw their arms up as each of Kenzie’s shots hit. “Great shot, soon you won’t even need me up here,” he said.

Kenzie shrugged, “it wouldn’t be our day if you were somewhere else sniping my shots.”

Chase chuckled as they climbed down and went for the debriefing from the training exercise. He watched proudly as Kenzie high-fived the soldiers afterwards before standing to attention and waiting to be dismissed. Chase hoped one day they would have the relationship Blaine and Marlee had, where Kenzie might want to be adopted by him, but he was more than willing to wait for that day. “Alright young lady let’s go get our rations,” he said, swinging her around. As they walked, Kenzie put her arms around Chase’s middle as they walked in to get their brain tubes. They sat in his office, having moved the armchairs to face out the window, Kenzie was sat cross-legged in her chair, eating their brains, watching over the training field, not talking.

Kenzie stopped for a moment and looked from the field, up to Chase and then down at her lap. “Everything alright?” He asked.

“I was just wondering, if maybe…”

“Kenzie, you can ask me anything, you know that,” he reminded her.

“I was just wondering if maybe it would be OK, if I started calling you dad?” Chase paused, his tube in his hand. Kenzie wouldn’t look at him. Putting his tube down, Chase slid from his chair to the floor in front of Kenzie, taking her hands in his.

“I’d really, really like that,” he assured her. Kenzie looked up from her lap, a smile on her face, scooting forward to wrap her arms around his neck, taking him by surprise. He hesitated only a moment before holding her close to him.

“Love you dad,” she whispered.

“Love you too Kenzie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know if you'd want more to this series :)


End file.
